iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kára Tawney
Kára Tawney is the eldest child of Roryn Tawney and her late mother, Asta of House Harlaw. She is the heiress to Nettlebank Keep, born in 344 AC. Appearance The shieldmaiden is slim and strong, built like a warrior and still retaining the grace and litheness of a woman. She is of average height and shorter than her sister, 5’5. Viridian eyes are quick to show anger, like the sea in a storm, and they can just as easily be stilled. She is of fair complexion, like most people who hail from the Iron Islands, and is able to boast unblemished skin. Her blonde hair is more often than not pulled back in multiple braids, a tradition amongst the women of her family. Kára often weaves thin chains in her bleached locks before battle. History The Tawney siblings took to the sea even before they could walk, accompanying their father as deckhands from an early age. Much to Lady Asta's chagrin, they often went with Roryn on voyages lasting weeks. The children slept on the deck with the men and were taught every aspect of sailing, from tying knots and mending sails to navigation and how best to handle a vessel in a storm. With the death of their mother, Kára and Rúna’s relationship became even more close-knit, and where one was found the other was surely not far behind. While the two fought occasionally as siblings do, there was never a pair more close than the Tawney sisters. Kára did ever have the sense of discipline that Rúna did not, however, and she often found herself digging them both out of tight situations. At the age of sixteen, Kára was given command of a ship and a crew, The Dark Lady, on which she made twelve voyages by the time she reached the age of 21. Lacking any sons, Lord Roryn raised his daughters as he would have any male progeny, allowing them to captain their own ships when they proved their worth and to learn martial skills. Years of practice with sword and shield have turned her into a paragon of combat, both on the deck of her ship and the stony coastline. She slew her first man at the age of seventeen, a Greenlander who had dared to make vile remark of her sister and threatened harm. In the years of her youth, Kára was fierce and unpredictable; she started fights and finished them in the same instant. As she matured, she inherited her fathers' stony coolness and sense of harsh diplomacy. The young woman was as well-suited to the rock seat from which Lord Roryn ruled as she was to the deck of a longship. Known Affiliations After his maiming at the Dreadfort, she inherited her fathers' longship, the Wavebreaker. ''On the norm, she is captain of ''The Dark Lady. House Tawney has sworn fealty to Torric Greyjoy. Recent Events Following an injury at the Battle of the Dreadfort, Lord Tawney's gangrenous leg must be amputated, rendering him land-locked for the time being. Due to his recent state of health, Roryn Tawney sends his daughters in his stead to Castamere to support Torric Greyjoy. Kára Tawney is among the captains who are journeying to slay the dragon, Viserion, at Oldstones. Timeline * 299 AC - House Tawney supports Victarion Greyjoy at the Kingsmoot. * 325 AC - Balon Tawney the Elder dies during the Third Greyjoy Rebellion. * 325 AC - Balon the Younger becomes Lord of Nettlebank. * 344 AC - Kára Tawney born. * 345 AC - Roryn Tawney takes a salt wife. * 346 AC - Rúna Tawney born. * 346 AC - Asta Tawney dies some months later from complications associated with childbirth. * 347 AC - Hlóra Pyke born. * 348 AC - Balon Tawney dies, Roryn Tawney becomes Lord of Nettlebank. * 348 AC''' ''- Kátha Pyke born. * ''349 AC ''- Sárva Pyke born. * '''''359 AC - Gevin Tawney’s ship, Wavebreaker, sinks in a storm, all hands lost. * 367 AC - Roryn Tawney takes an arrow to the knee at the Battle of the Dreadfort. The wound becomes gangrenous, and his leg is amputated. * 367 AC - Roryn Tawney continues to shows his support for Torric Greyjoy by sending ships to his liege’s aid as necessary, including those commanded by his daughters in his stead. Family * Balon Tawney, Grandfather deceased * Asha Orkwood, Grandmother deceased ** Roryn Tawney, Father ** Asta Harlaw, Mother deceased *** Kára Tawney, Sister and Heir of Nettlebank 344 *** Rúna Tawney, Scion of Nettlebank 346 *** Hlora Pyke, Half-Sister b.347 *** Kátha Pyke, Half-Sister 348 *** Sárva Pyke, Half-Sister 349 ** Gevin Tawney, Uncle deceased ** Gwin Blacktyde, Aunt *** Alannys Tawney, Cousin 345 *** Harrys Pyke, Bastard Cousin 346 Category:Ironborn Category:House Tawney